


Cops and Robbers

by TheyCallMeTrev (wrasslesmut)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kaidan's a cop, Public Sex, Shenko - Freeform, Shenko Smut Thurday, Shepard is a crime lord, Smut, fshenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/TheyCallMeTrev
Summary: It wasn't what anybody expected. Him, the all-star detective, and her, the rough and tumble queen of the crime syndicates. But their opposing occupations aren't going to keep Kaidan from being with his lady.





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> For Shenko Smut Thursday on Tumblr.

The bar was bustling, packed to the brim with humanity’s grungiest, and Kaidan was almost certain that they were in violation of the max capacity rule set in place by the Fire Marshall. If he wasn’t supposed to be undercover, then he would have said something about it to their management for sure. But there was one good thing about the amount of people in the bar tonight: he knew his target would be there for sure.

“Y’know, it’s going to be kinda hard to find who we’re looking for with all these people around.” His partner commented, and Kaidan looked back to see the man already turned towards the bartender to try and score free drinks.

“But we’re guaranteed that she’s here.” He counted, taking a swig of his beer as he scanned the room. It was dimly lit, but the collection of people around a table in the bar piqued his interest. “What do you think is going on back there?”

“You must be new here,” The bartender chuckled, gently clapping a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder. “That’s where the Commander tests out her new recruits. Makes ‘em play a roulette of sorts with drinking games. King’s Cup tonight.”

 _Great. She’s hazing her recruits using college frat drinking games._ Kaidan thought, cringing as he watched a recruit stand with a large cup in hand before chugging it. “She doesn’t lose, does she?”

“I’ve been here for I’ve been here for _years_ and haven’t seen her lose once.”

“Let’s change that.” Kaidan smirked, standing from his seat but quickly had his arm grabbed by his partner.

“What are you doing? You’re _working_.”

“Relax, Joker,” He shrugged, removing the man’s hand from his arm. “I know what I’m doing." 

“If you say so,” Joker sighed, adjusting his hat as he turned back to the bar to watch the back entrance. If Kaidan was going to go be an idiot to impress a deadly woman, that was his prerogative.

* * *

“Commander, target’s coming in from a nine-o’clock position.”

“Thanks, Chief.” The “Commander” smirked, her tone even as she squared her shoulders. Surrounded by drunk recruits and her second in command wasn’t exactly how she pictured meeting her way into the police force, but she’d take it because she was still sober. “Make sure T’Soni gets some water in her system. Poor girl looks ready to retch.”

“Aye, aye, Skipper.” The Chief gives a mock salute before heading off towards the bar, her position at the Commader’s right taken by the man she was waiting for.

“King’s Cup, huh?”

“Keeps me young,” She responded, tucking a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear before she busied her hands with shuffling the deck of cards. “How can I help you?”

“Is it so wrong for a man to want to have a beautiful woman to keep him company?”

“It is when you’re in _my_ bar.” Her tone was bored now, green eyes meeting his whiskey colored eyes with an arched brow. It had been too long since she’d gotten to see him, it was just strange that he’d come to her turf where his uptightness could easily have him pinpointed as being a member of the police force. “Now, you must have a reason for disrupting my evening Mr…?”

“Alenko, Ma’am. Kaidan Alenko.”

“Mr. Alenko,” It was almost as if she was testing his name and how it sounded, and he wouldn’t mind hearing her say his name like that a few more times. “What do you want from me?”

“Your number would be a nice start, maybe a scheduled time for me to buy you a drink or some dinner? Maybe both, if you’re up for it?”

“You are bold, Kaidan,” She chuckled, setting the deck down and offering her hand. “Evie Shepard.”

“Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” He complimented, giving her hand a firm shake before placing a gentle kiss against the soft skin.

“You’re in my seat, lover boy.” The Chief commented, and Shepard looked back to her second in command with a smirk.

“Take over here, Ashley. I’d like to have a word with our guest in private.” Shepard instructed as she stood from her seat, Kaidan quickly following her lead as the Chief sat down in Shepard’s seat. “Just don’t give anyone alcohol poisoning.”

“They’re adults and can take care of themselves, Skipper.”  Ashley responded with a grin, getting an eye roll from Shepard before the redhead made her leave with Kaidan in tow.

The two quickly made their way through the crowded bar and through the side door that led to the hallway that would take them to her office. Once that door was shut behind them, Shepard turned to Kaidan – her calm exterior gone and replaced with one of worry.

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought you said that-“

“That my assignment involved a _different_ crime lord in this part of town?” He finished her sentence, frowning when she ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know how to get you out of this one, babe.”

“Who’s with you tonight?”

“Joker, but they’re going to swap him out with someone else so I can train them or something like that.” Kaidan informed, following Shepard back to her office. He shut and locked the door behind him, leaning against it while she leaned against her desk. “Tell me you have an out.”

“ _You_ were my out, Kaidan!” She informed, running a hand through her hair as he let out a sigh. “Seeing as you’re a great cop with a near spotless record, I figured they would trust your word and reports!”

“Until somebody reported that they saw me with you! They think I might be dirty, Shep!”

“You _are_ dirty, Kaidan!”

“I wasn’t announcing it to the whole fucking world!” He shouted back, but took a moment to take a deep breath and calm his nerves. “I know this is fucking inconvenient, but us arguing about this here is not helping us.”

“You’re right, and I’m sorry.” She sighed, drumming her fingers against the hard wood of the desk. “I just- I never thought that I’d ever lose what I’ve spent so long building.”

“Hey,” He spoke softly, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him. “You’re not losing anything. We’ll figure this out.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. You’re a strong leader, Eves-"

“You can use my first name, we’re in private.”

“Okay, _Frankie_ , you’re a strong leader and you have hundreds of people across the state, not to mention your lieutenants, who can help you work this out. And you have me, I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but you’ve got me for whatever you need.”

“You’re here now, and I’ll see you at my place tonight and right now that’s enough.”

“You still want me over tonight?” Kaidan asked, placing his hand on her hip when he felt her loop her finger through one of his belt loops. “I’m a danger to you and your whole operation, and-“

“And you, Detective Alenko, are my soft place to land when this crime lord stuff gets to be a bit overwhelming.” She cut him off, grinning when he rose an eyebrow at her. “And you’re a pretty great lay, so…”

“Yeah, I know I am,” He smirked, leaning in close so that their noses brushed against each other’s. Her eyes were half open, lazy smile on her face as he leaned in to press the gentlest of kisses against her lips. “I think I have enough time to work in a preview of what’s to come later tonight.”

“I’d love to go back to hazing my recruits,”

“I can be quick.”

“Trust me, I know.”

“Ouch,” He chuckled, gently nipping at her bottom lip in retaliation. “Giving your new recruits alcohol poisoning through college frat drinking games can wait ten or fifteen minutes.”

“And Joker?”

“He’ll give me shit for the rest of our shift, but he seemed to be having a good time chatting up the bartender so I’m not too worried.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Detective,” Shepard smiled, enjoying the look of joy that flashed across his face before his mouth crashed into hers in a needy kiss. It had all the urgency two weeks without opportunity to hook up would contain, with the additional emotion from their new dilemma related to her chosen occupation. “We’re really going to have sex in my office?”

“I’m open to moving to the bar,”

“Absolutely not.” She declined, undoing his belt and the button of his jeans as his head dipped to her neck. “Don’t make it too obvious.”

“Me? Never,” Kaidan spoke, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck. “I would never stake my claim on a woman like some kind of caveman.”

“No, my concealer purchases went up drastically since we started seeing each other because I decided on a whim to get into more bar fights.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” He shrugged, nipping at her skin when she pushed his jeans and briefs down a bit.  “Cooperate with me, okay?”

“You’re the boss, Detective.” She assured, biting her bottom lip when he bit down into her neck. “Fuck, K, what-“

“Cooperate.” He repeated, dragging his tongue along where he had bitten as his hands pushed her leather jacket off her shoulders. His eyes widened slightly as she tossed the jacket to the side, revealing that she really wasn’t wearing much underneath. “No shirt, just a bralette?”

“Makes me look sexy and dangerous, and I knew I’d be seeing you later and didn’t want to have too many layers on.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Frankie.” He murmured, running his hands down her bare sides before putting his fingers to work on her jeans. “How sound proof is this office?”

“People in the bar can’t hear shit over the music, but if someone were to need me and was in the hallway they’d be able to hear if I was loud enough.”

“Scale of one to ten on loudness?”

“’Bout an eight.”

“To compensate, I’ll need you at an 11 later tonight.” He instructed, pushing her jeans and underwear down to her mid-thigh before lifting her to sit on the desk. “Think you can handle that, sweetheart?”

“Depends, are you going to bring out the handcuffs again?”

“Ask me nicely and we’ll see.” The look in his eyes was dangerous, but it was the right kind of danger that had her scooting to the edge of the desk and trying to wiggle her pants down past her thighs.

“Someone is eager.” Kaidan chuckled, his hand moving from her hip to slide between her thighs. She gasped at the feeling of calloused fingers spreading her folds, her hands gripping the collar of his jacket as his fingers brushed against her clit. “ _Very_ eager.”

“What can I say?” She breathed, her eyes falling shut as his thumb set to gently circling her clit. “You’re pretty hot when you walk around like you own the place.”

“Oh?”

“You know how hot you are, Kaidan, please don’t tease me.” She requested, releasing the collar of his jacket in favor of placing her hands on his cheeks. “If you aren’t fucking me in the next, say, two minutes, I might combust.”

“I’m gonna give you what you want, babe,” He whispered, his hands working her jeans down to her ankles and only removing one of her shoes so he could free one of her legs from the restrictive fabric. “When do I ever deny you?”

* * *

“Excuse me, Chief?” One of the recruits asked, earning herself a raised brow from the brunette as she pulled a card.

“Seven, heaven!” Ashley called, quickly pointing up to the sky and grinning when T’Soni was just _barely_ too slow on the draw and had to take a drink. Poor kid was going to be blackout drunk by the end of the night. “What’s up, recruit?"

“Where did The Commander go? I was under the impression that she’d be leading this?”

“Yeah, where _did_ your boss go with my best friend?” Joker asked, earning himself a grimace and eyeroll from the Chief as she thought up a lie. She knew for a fact that the two were fucking in the Commander’s office, but she couldn’t just announce that.

“They’re talking business in her office. Sounded serious.”

“You didn’t ask?”

“I don’t ask questions, Moreau. If she wants me to know something, she tells me. I don’t need to meddle in her affairs.”  

“Meddling is my favorite hobby.” Joker whined, taking the seat beside the Chief and grinning when she huffed. “Come on, Ash, you know you love me.”

“Shut up and get drinking, Joker.”

“How long do you think they’ll take?”

“However long they need?”

“You really should not be questioning the Commander, she can kill a man just by _looking at him_.” T’Soni spoke up, pointing at Joker with a frown on her face. However, the frown only lasted about four seconds before she was face down on the table complaining about the moving lights.

* * *

She couldn’t believe that they had gone two weeks without this. Their sex was always so organic, so intimate, and always just what she needed when she needed it. Right now; it was a tight grip on her hips, his body hovering over hers as he thrust into her from behind. The wood of her desk was cool against her heated skin, solid beneath her fingers as she gripped the edge because she had nothing else to do with her hands.

“I never want to go longer than a couple days without seeing you again,” Kaidan whispered in her ear, gently nipping at the soft skin and eliciting a soft moan from the woman laying beneath him. “If I had my way I’d get to be with you every day. Do you like how that sounds?”

“Fuck, Kaidan, yes. It sounds perfect.”  She hated that she couldn’t see him right now, knowing that he had that look of adoration and focus that she loved to see on his face. He kept one of his hands on her hip but the other came to rest on her neck to apply just enough pressure, so she knew he was the boss here and because he knew it turned her on.

She hated that they were in public; because she knew Kaidan was doing everything he could to keep in control of himself and she really wanted to hear him let go. They had the loud music in the bar and the very low chance of anybody trying to disrupt her in her office on a recruitment night, but he obviously wasn’t trusting that to protect them from being discovered. Her body rocked with his thrusts, the desk shaking with the force until Kaidan used the hand around her  neck to pull her body up against his.

Her thighs getting repeatedly hit against the desk wasn’t exactly the most comfortable feeling, but it was a discomfort soon forgotten when the hand on her hip moved between her legs and she felt his thumb move in circles around her clit.

“Gonna cum for me, Frankie?” He asked, gently nipping at her neck as her head fell back against his shoulder and exposed more of her bronze skin to him. “Cum for me, babe, I’m right behind you.” 

She was too lost in her pleasure to form a response, her lips parting but quickly getting covered by Kaidan planting the gentlest of kisses against her lips before whispering words of encouragement to her as he continued to push her to her limit. It was when her body tensed that he guided her back down to the desk, triggering her orgasm when he trapped her clit between his thumb and forefinger and gave the slightest of pinches to the swollen nub.

Her cries of pleasure drowned out his soft groan as he came, both still drowned out by the music playing in the bar, collapsing onto her as his hips stilled against hers. 

“I love you, you know that right?”

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” She responded, biting her lip as he removed himself from her and looking back to see him fixing his pants. “I, uh - I love you, too, Kaidan.”

“I’ll go find something to clean you up with,” He informed, getting a thumbs up from his girlfriend. "And I'm going to deal with our current dilemma."  
  
“Thanks, babe.” 


End file.
